One Bite
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: One place at the wrong time changes everything in everyone lives. (T for swearing and little hardcore)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this story base on my image of Chowder and the rest of characters having powers. The powers base on their personality and you know characters. I got this idea of inspired by TLH Doujinshi, really getting popular so I wanted make another that likes Sugar Bits.**

* * *

 **EPISODE 1: Mushroom Bomb**

In a city, that each building has a skyscrapers can touch the clouds. people were peacefully walking down the streets. Cars are honking, the sun is shining and everyone who has different types of hair colors is just enjoying their day.

 _ **'Marzipan City, a place that both weird yet normal at the same time in my life. But one day, one very day that causes everything to change in everyone lives.'**_

A festival of big round pot sheets says 'Taste of Marizpan', full of fun stands and meals from people, one particular group caught our eyes in the place.

One is the tallest then all of them, his physical body is really muscular body with a face of serious. Having gray flat long hair, black eyes, and white skin Wearing white t shirt, gray pants, and brown shoes, including a apron he wearing over his normal attire.

 _ **'This is Schintzel, he's a coworker in my step-father/master catering company. But don't let his job fool you, he's strong then you can handle that blow you're mind.**_

Second is a man who is second tallest one, his body is opposite due to Schintzel; all weak and less muscles. Having white hair with bald on the sides, blue eyes with black round glasses, and white skin. Wearing a chef jacket, a long checker skirt, brown shoes with black socks.

 _ **'That's my master Mung Daal, finder and owner of the Mung Daal's Catering Company. He's cook everything for the people they order, and above all he teaches me all he know about cooking. He's like a father to me since he adopted me when I was little child, no one be the best like him.**_

Third is a woman, her body is short like a elf and has little feet. Having purple curly hair with a red mushroom hat, green eyes with round glasses, and white skin. Wearing a green dress reach her knees and has green slippers.

 _ **'This is Truffles, Mung Daal's wife and my step mother. She a hand full, don't judge from her looks. She a little monster when you cross her temper as greed of getting cash, but she cares about us and love us in her life.'**_

"Oh yeah!"

Last one is a little child, smallest then them all of the group, especially biggest one in the group. Has blue wavy hair with two points purple hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Wears a purple and light purple jacket, blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

 _ **'And...that's me, Chowder as known Mung Daal's apprentice, including his son and Truffles, and Schintzel's buddy. I training to be a chef like Mung-Daal, but sometimes I messing up the orders to makes things fun. And makes things really mess up comes of doing work. What kind I say, I just a kid who want to have fun in the kitchen.'**_

"Well gang, this festival gonna best one yet!" Mung Daal shout with pride.

"Well isn't the failed mistake of chef, Mr. Daal."

A gigantic woman that tallest then them all of how is possible. Has orange skin like a sufer tan, has green long hair with small hat, black eyes,red dress with red heels.

"Endive..." Mung Daal said in venom.

 _ **'Yes, Endive. One of the best chefs in the city, and above all Mung's rival and enemy in life time. Both of them goes each other neck since they school days I heard. But I know when there's a Endive, there's always...'**_

"Nums Nums!"

Spoke a girl who exactly same age as Chowder, even their heights as same. She has peach skin, pink hair form into a pointy tail with yellow crusher, red eyes. Wearing yellow dress with green pocandots as a big green heart at the center, green shoes.

 _ **'Always a Panini, a girl who has a heavily crush on me or-never mind that! She's Endive apprentice that follow her everywhere she goes, getting Endive she's need, Panini more like a servant to Endive.'**_

"Margarine, hurry up with the dishes!" Endive shout

A really old lady with curly light gray hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Wearing a long blue dress with black heels. Carring load box of food which she struggling with.

 ** _'That's Margarine, a really old lady that works with Endive when before I even born. I swear, that women working nonstop until her body falls down in exhausted._**

"What are you Man Cow doing here?" Mung Daal question irate Endive.

"I just gonna make my beloved dish unlike your filthy garbage." Endive answered with a smug

Panini goes to Chowder with hearts in her eyes. "So Nums Nums, wanna moment of time alone with each other."

Chowder is scare at this. "I...not-"

"This is the best place to sale some candles."

"Really, sometimes is bored here."

Coming to the corner is a man and a kid that pack of coloful candles. The man has dark orange hair, black eyes, and white skin. Wear a brown dirty tank top, black jeans, and green slippers.

"Oh great, iits Stilton." Endive said in deadpan

 _ **'Yup,** **Stilton** **. A man who guy makes candles in the city, but he a stubborn plus soda-loving men. He's likes Endive but the women is not interest of that guy, but he's just won't learn.'**_

"Well well well, it is Pudge."

The boy goes to Chowder and Panini with a deadpan. He has white skin with mud stain on his left cheek, green eyes, and green long hair. Wear a brown cloth yarn connected each other shirt, and brown cloth yard connected pants, and worn out brown shoes.

"Oh hey Gorgonzola." Chowder said in deadpan.

 _ **'Yes, Gorgonzola. A boy is apprentice of Stilton and he's my friend/rival. He always pick on me due to me being fat, something that he got problems and let it out on me. He is completely scare of Panini, that guy is total wuss who beat up by a girl.'**_

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Panini shout angrily

Gorgonzola rolls his eyes and look at her. "Listen girl, I just talking to Pudge here. Don't get all hostile on me."

Panini goes to Gorgonzola with threatened look. "He never do anything to you, so back off!"

"Looks like my boy fighting your little brat." Stilton comment

"My apprentice can take down you're little babies." Endive said makes other masters anger.

"Hey! Just because you rich and famous doesn't mean you a best master." Truffles said

"Rada Rada!" Schintzel

"How dare you!" Endive shout angrily.

"Stop the violence, please think of the children!"

Coming between the groups is a man with white skin, green hair, and black eyes. Wearing pink tight shirt, tight black jeans, and black dance shoes.

 _ **"He's Pate, the best dancer in Marzipan City and great guy who gonna teach you how to learn a step or two."**_

"Hello Panini."

Coming between Chowder and Panini is a boy with light tan skin, light purple hair, and brown eyes. Wearing a pink leotard with black boots.

"Hi, Ceviche." Panini said wave her hand to him.

 ** _'Ceviche, a kid who apprentice is Pate and he's little short in talking in the group and Panini's best friend.'_**

"Now excuse me, I got little talk to someone." Panini spoken glaring at Gorgonzola. "Listen here, I don't what you problem is. But Chowder never ever mess with you all his life, so back off!"

"I got some rivalry towards Pudge, so what Pigtails." Gorgonzola repiled make her angry.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Ceviche shout

Chowder sees everyone shouting each other like always, he only sigh of boredom. 'I wish something that stop fighting.'

 _ **'That moment...I wish I take it back, cause a certain object falling from the sky.'**_

Chowder look up in the sky in few seconds just to get the argument away, but he stop by sees a green flaming sphere object; meteor. Coming toward the giant pot. The problem that him and his friends are far away from their masters who near the stands, the chubby begin walking back slowly.

"Guys..." Chowder said

They didn't listen as keep shouting each other, Chowder however sees the meteor getting closer making him scare.

"Guys..." Chowder said little louder then usual.

Meteor hits the pot as break the through the metal, as the pots begin turning red as steaming smoke all over. This results of Chowder turns to them as shout much he could.

"GUYS!" Chowder shout

The apprentices and spoke in together. "WHAT?!

The pot then explosive in pieces, created a green mushroom cloud with static cloud cover. That makes everyone in the fest starting fleeing away, as screaming top of their lungs. Chowder turn away as make a break for it and shout that on his mind.

" **RUN!"** Chowder scream in full of fright.

The apprentices runs forward to their masters/family, which they in a stands. All of them shouting to them to get in here quickly, especially Chowder ones. Chowder sees Panini, Ceviche, Gorgonzola running toward stands; Panini going toward stand full of lights about to fall while Gorgonzola goes to ar stands of flaming grills which the gas pipe is unconnect release out gas, and Ceviche going toward stand that full of music boxes.

"Guys! Watch out!" Chowder scream charge toward them.

Chowder push both of them out of the way of the stands, but once he look back...he sees a green static fog coming toward them. Then that makes of the grown ups shocked and horror in their faces...their apprentices got hit by the fog.

Gorgonzola getting hits by the from grill stand which its burst into flames, hitting him as the fog covers all over him. "AHHHHHHH!"

Ceviche getting sounds toward all over him especially his legs, the fogs only makes worst. "OOOOOUCH!"

Panini cover in light energy, until the fog came toward her making it hurts in absolute pain. "YEEEEEEP!"

Chowder, who felt the static from the fog way toward his stomach area, the electricity goes through the whole veins in his body. "ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Chowder seem laying on the ground, he slowly open his eyes, he see the sky full of black smoke as he...moving. He move his head due being so much hurt, he just have to see what's happening. Panini being carried by Margarine as Endive follow up behind, as Stilton carried Gorgonzola over his shoulder. Pate carried Ceviche, the old crying all over the boy that his apprentice is in pain.

Mung sees Chowder awake. "Stay with us my boy, we taking you kids to the hospital!"

"M-Mung...M-Mung." Chowder respond his eyes getting get close.

"Chowder?"

Chowder vision begin to get blur.

"Chowder!"

Chowder vision begin to get blank darkness, only hear his family scream.

 ** _"CHOWDER!"_**

* * *

 ** _'I thought I was goner...thanks_** ** _to_** ** _them...but things not exactly happy at_** ** _the_** ** _end._**

Chowder waking from his sleep, he looked around realized his in a hospital room. In a bed with a bedsheet cover his whole body.

 _"You not taking_ _my boy!"_

Chowder look at the double door, the window class has Mung-Daal's shadow figure and other unknown's shadow figure.

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Daal, but S.E.R.V.E.D has caught high signature from_ _your child. We no choice to take him for helping."_

As soon Truffles and Schintzel shadow figures appear from the door windows.

 _"Listen_ _here, my child has no_ _in affected_ _like_ _them!"_

 _"Radda Radda raa da!"_

 _"Listen_ _here, I know_ _you all care about_ _him. But if_ _you take_ _him with us, that child will become something_ _that_ _you_ _three_ _can't fix. The doctors, saw what's happening to the boy... I check his chark, his stomach is hard now and his fluid is actually burning that is gone."_

Chowder looks down on his cover, he grabbed the cover, and force to move away. He complete horrified of what he seeing...his whole body is now skinny, so skinny that can see his whole skeleton from his skin, and he can't move!

"AHHHHH! Mung...Truffles...Schintzel...HELP ME...HELP ME, PLEASE!" Chowder scream in panicked.

Chowder heart monitor begin to go faster makes everyone outside hear it, three people came and tried to calm down the poor boy.

* * *

Mung, Truffles, and Schintzel looking at the window of viewing Chowder in. All grew worried about their little apprentice in there fighting for his life, and he's not the only one.

Endive and Margarine looking at the window seeing Panini screaming out loud as blasting out of pink light energy from her hands. She cries when a doctor tried put a needle in her arm, but she unnoticed created a pink energy barrier.

Stilton has a sad face of seeing Gorgonzola having full flaming fire all over him, the doctors who has fire poof suits. The boy lose control as release a fiercely fire blast wave makes each doctor send flying to the wall. Even Stilton duck down when window begin to crack.

Pate cries down of seeing his poor Ceviche, who body mostly legs is full static that is vibrates all over. Ceviche seem now running all over the place, until he gets hit the wall making Ceviche drop to the ground.

"I'm sorry about you're young ones."

They turn around sees a women with long curly white hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Wearing navy blue dress with same color skirt that reach her hips, and black heels. Holding into something that futuristic holographic tablet.

"My named is Cream, second command of S.E.R.V.E.D and caught interest of five young ones in this hospial. My friend/boss wanted to help those who been infected by the meteor; called them 'Taste'. Please, let us help them to know their new powers."

"Okay, just do whatever it takes to get my Ceviche back to normal." Pate shout

"Yeah, if I'm have to pay for it. Right?" Stilton asked hope it not.

"Just get back my girl out of this hospital, she got lot of work tomorrow." Endive shout

"Rada Radda da Rad!" Schintzel shout

"He's right Mung, they can help them to get Chowder back to normal of no charge." Truffles said

Mung busy sees his little boy struggling to keep him to not panicked, he know the boy will freak about his decision but the old man know is best for him. "Please take care of my boy."

* * *

Chowder seem waking up to a dark that smell really good, he spots a big chicken leg. Crawl to it and begin to eat it whole, once he finish the lights came on. Chowder cover his eyes due to the bright, once he uncover his eyes as shocked of sees what he in...he in room full of food! All over that surrounding him makes him hungry and drool.

"Thank you." Chowder whispered with a big smile, he dive in the food.

* * *

Unaware to him, he being watch by Cream and a man. This man is in his thirties, black skin, brown eyes, red shortcuts hair. Wearing a dark red shirt, brown long leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"I see the boy has big appetite." he comment

"Yes Steak, the body stomach structure really burns fast that causes his body to go boney. And his teeth is hard yet clean, like no calvity can ever get in this boy-wait look!"

Chowder seem eating a Sugar Sapphire, he didn't even feel any pain...only the taste of super tactic rock.

"I never knew this rock is-Hmm?!" Chowder question take look at his hand.

His hand just turn crystallized pink, making him screaming while swaying his arm around. His hand shooting out big pink sharp diamonds.

"Well that suprising." Steak said puts his hand behind his back. "He had potential of become something great and so does the others."

"Yes...but how you-" Cream replied sees him walked off. 'Hope you know what you doing.'

Steak came in the room, sees loads of left overs (bones, empty cans, and boxes). He sees a darkness shadow from the edge of the room, only blue eyes showing.

"Chowder...I know you scare, but you can trust me. I'm Steak, leader and owner of S.E.R.V.E.D; stand by Service, Economic, Rightness, Vision, Earth, Division. We here to help you to control your new powers, I know you want to see your family again. But need to know that it take time for you to go back." Steak said

Chowder spoke in sadness. "What about the other...my friends."

"They in separate by now, all of them are training right. Please Chowder, let me help you."

Steak hearing walking noises coming from shadows. He them see Chowder...who is complete skinny now, he holding his pants cause it too big for him now. He also holding his hat due of keep falling off.

"What do you want to do?" Chowder asked

* * *

 _ **Four years... Four years I been gone from my city, my family... Four years I been gone from doing my training to get to know my new powers. And for my City..Marzipan City has been completely change over the years...Until I come back.**_

 _'Are you sure wanted to drop off here?'_

 _"Yeah... I wanted to walk there...to surprise them."_

A black helicopter drop off a person as begin to flew off into the sky. This person walked to the entrance, sees Marzipan City welcome sign.

This person happens to be fourteen years old, with blue short hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Wear dark purple and black jacket with a black v neck shirt underneath, black long pants, and purple boots. Wearing a two point purple hat with a tied string, that got off his head. The only one who wear that kind of hat is chowder!

"I'm home." Chowder said with a smile.

* * *

 **This is my chowder fic and gonna be little Sugar Bite style of SNAFU...not all childish, it gonna some badass super hero team. An** **d first Chowder going to see his family, and some friends. they change alot plus a OC in there.**

 **Chowder: His powers will appear in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's two, some of heroes has already came back in city. And these OC's don't belong to me, they belong to iheartakamari who is good writer. He wanted me to use his OC for my story, give him some credit. Let get started.**

* * *

 **EPISODE 2: Home**

Walking through the street is Chowder, taking a look at of his home; some people has change appearance since the Mushroom Bomb. Lots change of building including cars became more futuristic type now.

'Guess that bomb change peoples' minds.' Chowder thought until he sees two female runs pass him.

"Let's hurry, the new album just got out!"

"And playing a new song!"

Chowder confused about this, he sees a music store with lots of females and few boys. Trying to get a music of two girls talks about. Chowder about to leave but certain voice caught, spoken in a video.

 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming home_  
 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world that I'm coming_

Chowder turn to the voice of the video, but there's lot people watching it that cover the whole screen, so Chowder just walked from the place.

'That voice sound familiar to me, it's sound like a angel to me.' Chowder thought until he hearing screaming.

"RUN OUT CONTROL TRUCK!"

Chowder sees people running away from a truck that full of cars, going toward a little girl. Chowder close his eyes and open up again to have a serious look as he whispered.

 **Light Weight: Sneak Step**

In instant, Chowder was in front of the girl as facing off the big truck. He moves his body to a stance form that has his arms cross like a X symbol, he shout out loud.

 **Heavy Weight: Iron Armor**

CRASH!

Everyone sees to having a face of shocked with has jaws drop, they sees Chowder block the truck to not hurt the little girl. The driver came out unhurt, he also shocked of seeing Chowder stopping his truck with own body.

Chowder sees the girl who was surprised that he stop that truck crashing her. "You okay?"

This girl has peach skin, blue eyes and brown hair form a ponytail. She has one visible tooth, even wears a brown sun hat with a sunflower in the side, a yellow dress with a white apron, and rounded brown shoes. "Y-Yeah, thank you Mr. Hero."

Chowder smiled at her, until he getting loaded up with people asking him questions.

"Your so amazing!"

"How you do that?"

"Are you one of the people called Taste?"

"Are you dating someone?"

Chowder was little frighting to the lots questions, so he starting running as well everyone start chasing after him. Chowder came across a corner, he think of a way to escape so he spoken.

 **Light Weight: Feather Fly**

Chowder start floating in midair, the boy used the buildings' walls to get higher until he stop by on a building roof. Chowder sees down to see people looking for him until they giving up, so Chowder continue to get home.

"Well I just gonna go there by building to building." Chowder said with a smirk

Chowder begin to run and jumping on roof tops to roof tops as using his Feather Fly. Until he got to a certain roof top, got a great view of his home; Mung Daal Catering Company.

"Well, time to meet them." Chowder said as he jumped off as he spoken.

 **Light Weight: Parachute Landing**

Chowder floating down safely on the ground, just front of the door. He take a deep breath and let it out, he knocks on the door and waited for them to open. As see the door open, Chowder sees a women; having white skin, purple curly hair, and green eyes with round glasses. Wear a green sleveeless dress reach to her legs, long white gloves, green heels. She also has Fairy wings and a mushroom hat!

"What do you want, we're closed-" She question stop by boy's hat." Chowder?!"

"Hi Truffles, you still the same lady I-" Chowder replied stop by Truffles' suprise hugged, he hugged back. "I'm miss you...mom."

"Me too sweetie...me too, you be gone so long." Truffles respond as she pull away while wiping off her tears. "You got lot of explaining to do of how you home yet, and Mung be so happy to see you even we got someone new here."

"Well let me go in then." Chowder states as Truffles moves aside to let Chowder in.

Chowder walking to the kitchen while checking out the place, never change one bit after these years. Once he got to the kitchen, he see two familiar people who trying to get a giant pot and new someone in there as Chowder realized that it's the same girl he saved.

"Almost got it-" the girl said until she see Chowder with Truffles. "It's you!"

"No Pudding...No!" Mung shout as both he and Schnitzel losing balanced.

 **Light Weight: Sneak Step**

Chowder flashes toward them, as lifted up his hand to the pan while spoke.

 **Heavy Weight: Brute Strength**

Chowder grabbed the pot easily while Mung and Schnitzel falls as shocking faces on their faces.

"No way/Radda!" Mung Daal/ Schnitzel shout

Chowder puts pot down on the ground. "You guys really need to-"

Chowder stop by Mung hugged him as so does Schnitzel as be hugged back. "Didn't know you work me that much, I thought be relieved that I out of the house."

"But not like this, these whole years of not seeing you really hurts me my boy."

"I know, it's good to see you Schnitzel." Chowder said as he shake hands with Schnitzel.

"Radda Radda Ra." Schitnzel replied

"Yes, I do train alot to master my powers even super strength. And will you please talk normal, this a fanfic story, not the show." Chowder said

"Oh really, good cause saying it really gets me a headache." Schitnzel replied

"H-Hello."

Chowder sees a little girl who cover her face by using her sun hat, Chowder can tell this little girl is shy. He goes to her and bend to his knees to get to her level.

"So I see you got a new apprentice, girl that happen to be shy cute one." Chowder said see her getting a red face.

"Yes, Chowder, meet Pudding. She's from foster home, we adopted her because of her being bully by group of kids. She help us alot, but she be enjoying going places and having fun." Mung states

Chowder frown of her past, but now he smiled at her to realize he's got a little sister. "Can I see your face?"

Pudding shake her head. "No."

"Aw, but I really wanted to be friends...don't wanna be friends with your hero, above your big brother?"

Pudding eyes wided. "Big brother?" she slowly lifted her hat, look at Chowder to her eyes. "I have a big brother?"

Chowder simply open up his arms, Pudding make a big smile as charge in and hugged him with full might. The teen simply hugged back, as soon the others join in. Been long time of farmily hug, a member been lost in those years, now...he's home.

"Now we settle, you two get back to work while Chowder settle in. Pudding, you can go help Chowder go to his room even show his room." Truffles said

"Yes Truffles." Pudding replied as pulling Chowder's arm. "Come on Chowdie!"

"My nick name?" Chowder asked Pudding nodded, he shrugged. "Okay if that's suits you."

Chowder sees Pudding's room; yellow wall with some girl posters, a heart shape window that view the garden, brown color queen size bed with lots of stuff animals, even a brown mirror desk.

"Nice room, guest Schitnzel need another room to chill huh?" Chowder asked

"Yeah, little small but he get over it. I loved the garden, wanna look at it every day, I hope we gonna have together Chowdie." Pudding said

Chowder pet her head. "Of course, been long time I came back...I not gonna just stay house all day, I'm gonna spent with you and rest of the others." Chowder replied as he walked upstairs to the top. "Time for meet someone who been waiting for me in long time."

Chowder sees his bedroom's door, he open revealing his same room as he was a kid-

 _*Bark...Bark..Bark*_

Chowder sees a big brown beagle dog as patting smiling, the boy smile as goes to his knees and shout. "KIMCHI! Come here boy!".

Kimchi charge toward Chowder as knock Chowder down and begin to lick him all over, Chowder pet his head as Chowder spoke. "I miss you too, boy. Ready spent time together?"

In a hour, Chowder and new company; Pudding and Kimchi walking outside to see the streets, three of them made it to the park.

"Oh Chowdie, look!" Pudding shout grabbed Chowder's arm. "A ice cream shop."

Chowder lick his lips, he puts Pudding on his shoulders as a piggy back ride, he charge towards the shop while Kimchi follow behind.

They made it to the shop, to see loads of ice cream flavors, Chowder shocked to see the same ice cream salesmen he been seeing all the time.

"Scoop? It's that you?" Chowder asked

Scoop see Chowder and get happy. "Chowder, I'm dear boy...been so long you gone."

"You know him Chowdie?" Pudding asked

"I usual his best customer when I was your age." Chowder answered look at the menu. "I have the new special Rocky Chocolate Mountain ice cream, pretty sure Kimchi want the Doggy Ice Cream, what you want Pudding?"

"I have the Rainbow Creamy." Pudding said

"You luck, i have last of the Rocky Chocolate Mountain." Scoop replied

As so the trio has their ice cream and got to the table, each of them about to enjoying their ice cream until...

"Sorry my lady, we out of Rocky Chocolate chip ice cream."

"No...First day and wanted enjoy the day frosting treat."

"I have to give it to him."

"Oh gosh it's you."

Chowder turn and heavy shock to see a girl who is his age but her figure is slim and having C busty chest; has peach skin, pink long ponytail with green crusher, and red eyes. Wearing a brown trench coat over her attire, green short heels, and sun hat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Panini?"

* * *

 **That's about it, yes Mung got new apprentice...since Chowder be out a missions, don't be worried, Pudding great little sister.**

 **Chowder Powers: Durability and superstrength, change his weight to light or heavy like Kilo Kilo no mi (One Piece), don't worry...there's more power to reveal.**

 **Sign out for now.**


End file.
